Bringing You Paradise
by ChiTaiyo
Summary: ONESHOT OC/Neji Chidori expected it to be the jackass Sasuke but its not.....who is it then? He's trying to rape her and she cant do anything about...cause she thinks it Sasuke...and she thinks its a joke... but..it not. Reda and REVIEW please! YOU BETTER


Bringing You To Paradise

4

Chidori x Neji/Kira x Gaara/Mitsuki x Deidara/Kyori x Kiba

(Whoever You Want It To Be)

Chapter One

Bringing You To Paradise

WAIT! I'm warning you! This is a lemon! A lemon is… well a romance…and…a… well let me put it this way: it's inappropriate for under the eyes and ears of any 0-18 year older. Yep! That's what I said. Now if you are over the age or just… well like a freak like Kira, Mitsuki, Kyori, and me… LEAVE! It's not for you. Read at your own risk. You may be shocked or amazed but you will get over it. Thanks for reading!

OMG…your not gone yet? LEAVE!! Now for that Lemon…

It was a nice summer day. It was sunny, hot, and just a perfect day to be outside. Chidori Taiyo was asleep which was normal for her. She rolled over to find a note and a rose lying on her bed. She sighed. "What does Sasuke want now?" Sasuke Uchiha has been flirting with all the girls in the Konoha and so I guess this day is hers. Shyann is the only girl who actually went out with Sasuke and enjoyed it. I mean she actually liked the cheating motherfucker. He broke up with her. I guess he likes being a player to all the other girls. Sakura is also a sasuke fanatic… but she kind of calmed down when he told her she was an annoying, ugly, snow hoe, ass licking, dick sucking slut. Chidori turned her attention back to the rose. It was black… one of her favorite things. She looked at the little folded piece of paper. The outside read: Good Morning Starshine. Please Open when You Awaken. She did so and then it read:

Follow these instructions one by one.

Get up from your bed.

Chidori did so. She had nothing better to do and if Sasuke wanted to be an ass like he always was, let her be his guest. She picked up the note and sighed. "Okay Mr. Jackass, lets see what's planned for me now."

I know that you always take a shower in the morning. Take off your clothes and go to the bathroom. There is something waiting to bring you to Paradise One.

Chidori took off her tight tank top and her underwear. She put a towel on that was lying next to her bed and went into the bathroom. "I know you must be in here somewhere Sasuke. But since you did make me a bath and I didn't have to do it myself I might as well take the opportunity." Chidori went to the bathtub and got in it. She sighed as the warm water touched her skin. 'Sasuke may know how to irk me, but hit the spot with this one.' She had almost forgotten all about the note, so she quickly brought it back to her attention. The next step read:

You take the time to come to school everyday and by doing that you pleasure me in so many ways. Now it is your turn to do something for you. Take you hand and pleasure yourself. Start off slow and as you notice your breathing increasing go faster and harder. You will be at Paradise Two.

Chidori began to get the feeling this wasn't such a good idea but she did as the note said. She then felt breathing on the back of her neck. She inhaled deeply. She thought that it was just part of what she was doing and didn't notice someone being actually there. She read the last step on the note.

You're doing well. Take a minute or two to close your eyes. Keep them closed and relax. I will be with you soon enough to take you to Paradise Three.

Chidori closed her eyes. She was drifting off into a deep sleep but something disturbed her. Someone was over her looking at her strongly. He then took his hand and lifted her out of the bathtub wet. Chidori finally opened her eyes and noticed a figure holding her. He had on a mask and by its masculine hand she could tell it was a male. He laid her on the couch and just as she was about to protest he pushed his soft lips against hers. Chidori tried to push away but he just kept inching closer to her. He soon was on top of her. Chidori finally got a word in. "Sasuke I know this is you! You better get the hell off of me you stupid bastard!" She tried to push him away so he tied her hands up with some handcuffs covered in black and red fur. " I brought toys." The figure said. He clearly was disguising it so she wouldn't tell who it was. "Wow. Disguising your voice will not help. I know who you are although…." Chidori trailed off as she felt cold lips brush against her stomach. 'This cant be Sasuke. He's more… well he gets right to the chase. Whoever this is is taking the time for foreplay.' Chidori gasped as the person nibbled on her bottom lip. "G-g-g-get o-o-off of m-me" Chidori stammered. " Why? Aren't you enjoying paradise?" The male took a piece of tape out of his pocket and quickly taped it over Chidori's mouth. "I don't want you to scream. It… would make me feel as I am hurting you. The male took off his mask. It was Neji. Chidori's eyes got wide. "Seeing that it's me do you still disagree with my actions?" He asked. Chidori laughed under the tightly taped tape. Neji then ripped it off seeing it wouldn't be a threat. "Wow. You sound so technical. Ha-ha." Chidori started to laugh and couldn't stop. "Shouldn't you be like "shut yo ass up and suck my dick bitch!? You heard me slut! Don't make me basic instinct yo ass trick!" don't you think so?" Chidori asked. Neji smiled. "Well I wasn't exactly planning to rape you. Hopefully you would want to fuck me to." Neji added. "Really? Well you sure do have high expectations. I mean, you automatically thought that I would like you. I should already be kicking your ass for that. And two, I thought you were Sasuke. You could have like told me it was you although that might not be all that fun for you." Neji looked confused. "So? What are we going to do it? Yes, no maybe, so?" He asked. Chidori laughed. " I kinda like you back so this really wouldn't be rape but I also wanted to be raped by someone I have mixed feelings for. But you kinda helped push that dream along. Okay sure ill fuck you, but I'm still gonna pretend to gonna refuse and your still rape me. It could be… a game. We could name it… … … … The Likely Rape Game!" She smiled. Neji shrugged and said, "Whatever you say." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She blocked him. "One last thing buddy." Chidori last minutely said. " What is it now?" she became serious. " Don't go easy on me. Your raping me so give it all you got and maybe when we fuck in the future you already know my reactions." He nodded. 'Here we go…' Chidori thought.

Thanx for reading!

-Chidori Taiyo

Kira: O.O. um….well…that was very very interesting gra!!

Kyori : Yea…interesting but to let you in on a little secret...I was pretending it was Kiba the entire time.

Miki: CHIDORI AND KIBA?

Chidori: WAT??

Neji: WHAT?? DO DAT STUPID LITTLE INU WANNA SCRAP! HOW DARE HE THINK HE CAN TAKE CHIDORI! IMA BEAT HIS FUCKING ASS! HOLD ME BACK GAARA! HOLD ME BACK!

Kiba: I don't want her!

Neji: SO NOW UR SAYING SHES UGLY??

Kiba: NO I NEVER SAID THAT!

KYORI: WHAT SO UR SAYING YOU LIKE HER BETTER THAN ME AND YOU THINK SHES PRETTIER?

Kiba: No, Kyori honey, I'm saying I never said she was ugly and I never said she was prettier than you or I wanted her.

Neji: …just stay away from her you stupid baka or your little dog's head will be rolling around at your feet!

Kiba: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Kira: Now now you guys lets not get all worked up. Just rel-

Neji + Kiba: STAY OUT OF IT!

Gaara: Don't you dare yell at her!

Chidori: Okay lets just end this now. Bye everyone and don't forget to review! Or let me put it this way…YOU BETTER REVIEW!

screaming

Chidori: UH-OH…..better go!


End file.
